


Der Fall der schwarzen Teufel (Folge 1)

by DieRothaarigeFrau



Series: Sherlock / Alternative Staffel 5 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Germany, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieRothaarigeFrau/pseuds/DieRothaarigeFrau
Summary: Alternative Staffel 5 / Folge 1 Ein neuer Fall wartet auf John und Sherlock. Nach den Ereignissen aus Staffel 4 ist wieder ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt und der Alltag hat die beiden Freunde wieder. Da kommt so ein geheimnisvoller Mord doch grade Recht. Wären da nicht noch Rosie... und Johns Gedanken, die in letzter Zeit eine komische Richtung einschlagen... Pairing: Johnlock





	1. Vorwort

Hallo liebe Leser/-innen,

erst einmal schön das ihr da seid :) ! Da wir jetzt lange genug auf eine 5te Staffel gewartet haben, die wohl nie kommen wird (*wein*), habe ich mir gedacht, ich schreibe eine eigene. Diese FF hier wird quasi die erste Folge, vielleicht werdet ihr sogar einige kleine Goodies aus den Holmes Büchern entdecken, wer sich auskennt (natürlich stark abgewandelt, wie in der Serie auch...).   
Ich schreibe noch an dieser FF, die Kapitel werden also etwas unregelmäßiger erscheinen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ihr mir fleißig Reviews hinterlasst, damit ich weiß wie diese FF bei Euch ankommt und ob ihr meinen Gedanken folgen könnt, da dies seit längerem meine erste, größere FF wird. Wenn Euch die Story gut gefällt, würde ich mich natürlich auch über ein Favo oder ein Sternchen freuen :).

Zum Ende sei noch gesagt, das die Figuren (bis auf wenige Ausnahmen) nicht mir gehören, genau so wie die Grundelemente der Holmes Reihe. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und hoffe das ihr Freude an dem Ergebnis habt.

Und nun lasst uns starten in John und Sherlocks neustes Abenteuer....

Liebe Grüsse   
DieRothaarigeFrau


	2. "Familienleben"

"Wir sind eine Familie". Es war einer dieser schläfrigen, sonnigen Nachmittage, als John dieser befremdliche Gedanke kam. Er saß in seinem abgewetzten, roten Sessel und sah auf seine Tochter und seinen besten Freund hinab. Sherlock saß mit Rosie inmitten eines Chaos aus dem üblichem Blätter Sammelsorium und einigen Spielsachen, die sich mit ihr in ihrer Wohnung angehäuft hatten. Er hörte Mrs. Hudson unten in ihrer Wohnung saugen und dann war er da, dieser Gedanke. "Wir sind eine Familie". Ein warmes Gefühl flutete seinen Brustkorb und nach all dem Grauen der letzten Monate und Jahre, verspürte er das erste Mal wieder echte Zufriedenheit.   
Ja, sie waren wohl der sonderlichste Haufen, den je ein Mensch Familie genannt hatte, Sherlock Holmes, der Soziopath, John Watson, der ehemalige Armee Arzt, inklusive toter Auftragskiller Ehefrau und Mrs. Hudson, die Vermieterin und doch irgendwie Haushälterin, mit dem Ex-Verbrecher-Ehemann und der geladenen Pistole in ihrer Schürze.

Die letzten Monate waren für alle anstrengend gewesen. Sherlock versuchte immer noch, eine Verbindung zu Eurus zu finden. Er schrieb ganze Violinen Stücke, die sich für John nur schön anhörten, für die beiden hochbegabten Geschwister jedoch Kommunikation bedeuteten. Jedes Mal, wenn er von der Gefängnis Insel zurück kam, war er entweder still und nachdenklich, oder aber überempfindlich und gereizt. John währenddessen hatte nicht nur seine kleine Tochter, die nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, er war auch damit beschäftigt, wieder in einen geregelten Alltag zu finden. Rosie war nun fast 18 Monate alt und sollte bald in einen Kindergarten. Er wollte zumindest ein wenig Normalität für Sie, obwohl Mrs. Hudson lautstark erklärt hatte, das Rosie ohne Weiteres bei ihr bleiben könnte, wenn "ihre Jungs" mal wieder auf Ganovenjagd wären. Doch all das war im Gegensatz zu den letzten Ereignissen eine wahre Entspannung.  
Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht, das Sherlock in seinem Spiel mit dem blonden Mädchen inne gehalten hatte und ihn mit seinen hellen Augen nachdenklich ansah.  
"John, du hast mir nicht zugehört..."  
"Was? Entschuldige bitte, ich war in Gedanken."  
Sherlocks Augen verengten sich leicht, bevor er wieder auf Rosie hinab sah.  
"Ich sagte, sie sieht dir jeden Tag ähnlicher."  
"Findest du?" John drückte sich aus seinem Sessel nach vorne und ließ sich zu Sherlock auf den Boden gleiten. Seine Tochter sah von ihren Bauklötzen auf und hielt ihm munter brabbelnd einen entgegen. Er nahm ihn lächelnd entgegen und strich ihr dann kurz durch ihre blonden Haare.   
"Worüber hast du nach gedacht John?" Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn immer noch prüfend an und John freute sich noch ein bisschen mehr, das Sherlock anscheinend nicht kombinieren konnte, woran er gedacht hatte, er wäre ihm wohl auch etwas peinlich gewesen.  
"Ich habe einfach nur darüber nachgedacht, wie gut es uns geht und das wir viel Glück hatten in letzter Zeit ."  
"Hmm, wenn du meinst..."  
Es war wie so oft zwischen Ihnen. John, der leicht verstimmt darüber war, das Sherlock mit so wenig Worten so viel Unmut ausdrücken konnte und Sherlock, der unzufrieden war, weil ihm eine Antwort nicht genügte. Unter dem leichten Ärger nahm John aber noch etwas Anderes wahr. Ein kleines Ziehen im Herzen und ein Kribbeln im Bauchbereich. Er ignorierte es geflissentlich und drückte sich mit einem kleinen Stöhnen und knackenden Knien in den Stand zurück.   
"Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und uns dann etwas zu Essen bestellen. Kannst du Rosie währenddessen bettfertig machen?"  
"Natürlich John. Ich kann auch das Essen bestellen wenn du magst ..."  
"Ja, gerne..." Der Blonde wusste genau was Sherlocks anhaltende Liebenswürdigkeit zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte wissen was John beschäftigte und hatte vor einer Woche den letzten Fall abgeschlossen, bei dem er Besuch bekommen hatte von einem Ingenieur, dem ein Daumen fehlte. Das Ganze war für ihre Verhältnisse recht unspektakulär gewesen und deshalb hieß es Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Der Consulting Detective war in diesen Momenten wie ein Pulverfass, das jeden Moment hoch gehen konnte. Dem Rauchen und anderen Drogen hatte er spätestens nach Rosies Einzug entgültig entsagt und all das zusammen genommen machte John etwas Angst. Sherlock war kein Mensch für ein geregeltes Leben. Sein Gehirn brauchte Nahrung, Abwechslung und Adrenalin. Er fürchtete, das sein bester Freund früher oder später entweder einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, oder wieder für einige Wochen verschwinden würde, und das wäre im Moment wirklich mehr als unpassend, befand der Arzt. 

Er ging ins Bad, nahm sich ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmerschrank und drehte den Hahn auf, bevor er sich auszog, das Wasser brauchte in diesem älteren Gebäude immer einen Moment bis es warm wurde. Während er sich einseifte, hing er weiter seinen Gedanken nach. Familie... ein Wort das er nie groß mit Liebe verbunden hatte. Es hatte immer nur Arbeit und Kampf für ihn bedeutet, die kurze Zeit mit Mary vielleicht mal ausgenommen, obwohl sie sich auch eher als Paar, und weniger als Familie gesehen hatten, was auch schon wieder genug aussagte. Aber Rosie und Sherlock? Gott, er würde für Beide sein Leben geben, das wusste er, aber fühlte er doch leichte Gewissensbisse bei dem Gedanken, das eigentlich Mary bei ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter sitzen sollte, und nicht Sherlock. Trotz Allem ließ das warme Gefühl in seiner Brust nicht nach. Es beschäftigte ihn nun schon seit einiger Zeit, dieses Ziehen und Kribbeln wenn er Sherlock in solchen Momenten beobachtete. Sie kannten sich nun schon einige Jahre und die Zeit hatte sie Beide verändert. Sie waren Herz und Gehirn, ein perfektes Team. Wer wer war, war nicht immer klar, denn auch wenn von Anderen immer John das Herz und Sherlock das Gehirn zugeordnet wurde, wusste der Arzt, das das nicht immer der Wahrheit entsprach. Der große Mann mit den dunklen Locken war so viel sensibler, als viele sehen konnten und ihre Freundschaft ging tiefer, als die der meisten anderen Menschen, so sah John auch jedes Mal unter den Deckmantel von Sarkasmus und Hohn. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Mycroft, war der Jüngere sehr wohl empfänglich für alle Arten von Gefühlen. Wut, Trauer, Freude... Alles brach immer wieder aus ihm heraus, ungebremst und auf seine ganz eigene Art. Nur Lust - die schien er nicht zu kennen. Selbst bei Irene Adler war dieser, soweit er wusste, nicht schwach geworden, obwohl John die Spannung zwischen den Beiden hätte greifen können. Mit einem kleinen Stich der Eifersucht dachte John an diese Zeit zurück und seufzte leise. Konnte es sein, das sich seine Gefühle mit den Jahren geändert hatten?   
Bevor er weiter in seine verstörenden Gedanken abdriften konnte, hörte er ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür und schrak zusammen.  
"John, wie lange dauert das denn noch? Das Essen ist da..." hörte er Sherlock mit leichter Ungeduld in der Stimme fragen.  
"Komme sofort!" rief er zurück und stellte das nunmehr lauwarme Wasser ab.

Das Essen verlief recht ereignislos, außer das Rosie beide Männer mit ihrem Essen besprenkelte und Sherlock noch mehr viel zu freundlichen Smalltalk mit ihm hielt. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, hob John seine Tochter aus ihrem Hochstuhl und sah zu seinem Mitbewohner hinab.  
"Ich bringe Sie jetzt ins Bett - was hälst du von Tee später?"  
Sein Freund sah aus seinem Stuhl zu ihm hinauf und seine Augen verengten sich leicht, so wie immer wenn er Johns ungesagte Worte hinter Aussagen beleuchtete.  
"Gerne..." sagte er jedoch nur mit undefinierbarer Stimme, und der Blonde wandte sich ab und zu seiner Tochter, um sie in ihr kleines Kinderbett zu bringen, das aus Platzgründen mit in seinem Zimmer stand.

Als sie gemeinsam vor dem niemals benutzten Kamin in ihren Sesseln saßen und John seine Hände um die dampfende Tasse schloss, ließ Sherlock ein leises Seufzen vernehmen.  
"Was ist los mit dir John? Du verhälst dich schon den ganzen Abend komisch und du weißt das es keine Option für mich ist, nicht zu fragen."  
Der Arzt sah von seiner Tasse hoch in das ernste Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen. Wie konnte ein Mensch, der jahrelang seinen Körper mit Drogen und Missachtung gestraft hatte, noch so gut aussehen? Es war Ausdruck von Sherlocks komplexem Charakter, befand er, eine Mischung aus Chaos und Perfektion. Narben unter einem maßgeschneiderten Anzug. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und stellte die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch neben sich ab.  
"Sherlock, habe ich dir jemals richtig gedankt?"  
Er sah auf und konnte so beobachten, wie sich auf dem Gesicht des Größeren leichtes Unverständnis breit machte.  
"Wofür denn John?"  
"Für einfach alles. Du hast in den letzten Jahren so viel geopfert, lässt einen Mann bei dir wohnen, der dir nicht im Mindesten geistig das Wasser reichen kann, mit dem Kind der Frau, die dich fast getötet hätte. Ich habe heute Nachmittag einfach nur bewundert, wie gut du dich schlägst mit all diesen nutzlosen Menschen um dich herum..."  
Es war mehr als er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, er war nicht gut in solchen Gesprächen und Sherlock noch weniger. Und doch klang die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen warm, als er antwortete.  
"Wie immer bist du auf dem Holzweg John. Du denkst ich hätte viel geopfert, dabei ist es genau anders herum. Vieles habe ich erst durch dich mit anderen Augen gesehen. Du warst mein Herz und mein Gewissen, von Anfang an. Ich denke wir wissen beide mittlerweile um den Wert unserer Freundschaft...Und Rosie? John, sie ist wunderbar. Ich nehme deinen Dank an, aber er ist nicht notwendig." Er hatte das ganz nüchtern und ohne zu stocken gesagt, aber John war trotzdem gerührt. Es waren genau diese Momente, die John all die Jahre bei Sherlock gehalten hatten, das wertvolle Wissen um das Gute in diesem chaotischen, exzentrischen, wundervollen Mann.  
Wenn John gewusst hätte, was für eine Welle an Ereignissen auf Sie zukam, hätte er diesen friedlichen Moment wohl mehr genossen.


End file.
